Confession
by Centuri Eagle
Summary: Shayera Hol seeks forgiveness.


A/N: There is no intent to offend anyone here, but please be forewarned that there is repeated references to religion and to religious sacraments in this story.

Also, I am not a religious person, so there really is no attempt to proselytize either.

* * *

><p><span>Confession<span>

She remembered all the rites as John had taught her. She was a real quick study. The last time it was just for fun…now, she needed it.

She slipped inside when no one was looking and knelt at the screen. She began.

"In the name of the father and the son and the holy spirit. Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

She quickly tried to remember when exactly she did this that one time…it was important to do this right.

"It has been forty-three days since I last confessed."

That was accurate. It was a fun day. John taught her about the church he grew up in. There wouldn't be any more days like that though. It was all gone.

"Yes, my child?" a voice from the other side of the screen prompted. She recognized the voice. Father Johnson. He was the same priest from last time. She had even shook his hand briefly after the religious service at this same church she had attended with John. He was a like a warm and friendly clergyman.

"I have done the following sins:" Shayera's hands were clasped tightly as she knelt but her eyes were wide open as she visualized. "I have betrayed my people, this planet, my friends and my lover."

Father Johnson, paused for only a second.

"Be more specific, my child," he said smoothly. "'Betrayal' is not a mortal sin. What transgression against…"

Shayera broke it down.

"I lied to everyone. To the person I love the most. I lied to everyone, until my secrets were unhidden. And then, I broke my oath of service. Millions of my people may die because of me… I am sorry."

Father Johnson's voice remained calm, but more concerned.

"How can this be? What have you done, my child? I am afraid I don't understand. How can I help you if…"

Shayera sighed and gave herself up to full religious inspection.

"I am a Thanagarian, Father. I was a friend of John Stewart's. The Green Lantern. I helped the Hawkpeople capture the Justice League and take over the Earth."

She knew the myriad of the images that would be flooding the cleric's brain. The thought of a winged hawkperson in his church. The carnage that had been caused. The occupation of the whole Earth. The betrayal of the Justice League by one of their own. And surely he would remember her personally. How could he not remember that one of those Thanagarians had even attended one of his masses. One bright Sunday, a friendly guest visitor with wings came in. Brought in by local hero John Stewart. The Green Lantern. Unwitting accomplice. Unwitting dupe. Poor John.

The pause was long.

"What is it that you want?" Father Johnson finally asked calmly. It was the right question. "Why have you come here?"

"I want forgiveness, Father," Shayera admitted. "I want absolution…"

"I don't think this is possible," he replied. He settled back on the narrow bench on his side of the confessional booth. "Why would you come here for that. Surely you are not a believer in our…"

"I am sorry, Father," Shayera asked gently. "I know it is wrong for me to come here. And…I beg your indulgence, but I do not know where else to turn."

"But I can not help you," the priest began. "Can you not turn to your own ways, my child. Your own people for forgiveness?"

"I am from a people without such ways, Father," she explained. "And, I can not return to my people. I have made my planet vulnerable to prolonged war and destruction by not allowing the Earth to be destroyed. I am sure I am vilified in my home land. I am considered a traitor. There is only judgement and condemnation for me there."

"Well, you are not even from this world," Father Johnson admitted, "..and there is much judgment and condemnation for you here.

"Yes, that is why I seek forgiveness," Shayera said bowing her head.

Father Johnson leaned toward the screen and looked carefully at the red hair covered head and the large grey wings folded into the small other side of the booth.

"I understand, my child," he said with more compassion "But I can not grant you forgiveness from the people of Earth. You must confess to those you have transgressed against and let them judge you…even if you fear that judgement. The same goes for your own people. It is only this way, can you atone for your sins and truly be forgiven by anyone. It is the only way. I can help you in no other way aside advising you to do this.

Shayera began to cry softly.

"You are right," she managed to get out. "You are right."

"Shhh….shhh, my child," Father Johnson tried to console her as best he could.

"Okay," Shayera sniffed. "I am sorry Father. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"My child," he said. "It is Hawkgirl…right?"

"Shayera," she corrected. "I am really Shayera Hol. That is all that I am."

"Very good," the cleric affirmed. "Shayera, my child, I do not know if this is proper as you are not a member of the church. I am not sure how human you are. But we are all children of God. In this special circumstance…do you want me to bless you?"

Shayera looked up. Her watery eyes gleamed in the dim light.

"Yes, I would like that very much," she admitted. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Okay," the minister began. "So are you truly repentant of your sin?"

Shayera remembered the proper words.

"Yes. Yes, I am sorry for all these sins and all the sins of my past life."

"Good," the Father continued. "Well, then, may the passion of our lord Jesus Christ, the intercession of the blessed virgin Mary, and of all the saints, whatever good you do and suffering you endure, heal your sins, help you to grow in holiness, and reward you with eternal life."

The priest crossed himself and Shayera followed suit.

"You have acknowledged your penance is to confess to the peoples of both worlds you have transgressed against and ask forgiveness. As best I can…I absolved you for your sins on this e

Earth."

He crossed himself again.

"Give thanks to the Lord for He is good and his mercy endures forever."

Shayera bowed her head. "Thank you father. Thank you…God."

Father Johnson dipped his fingers in blessed water and pressed them to the confessional screen.

"Shayera Hol. You may now go in peace."

Shayera placed her hand to the screen and said, "Amen."


End file.
